


Eternal Despair

by SymbioticTreeCat



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Gore, Hospital, Insanity, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Wirt, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticTreeCat/pseuds/SymbioticTreeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wirt and Greg escape the unknown, Wirt is plagued with nightmares of the beast, which might soon become a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Let us begin with a short poem of mine :3

The fragrance

Only fleeting

It brings back warm memories

Thick sweaters and an open fire

Hot drinks and cold outdoors

A beautiful forest to look out at

But not all is as it seems

There is a lingering shadow out there

His voice fills the void with his essence

They are the stars to my clear sky

The hanging crescent of the night

Do not be fooled my friend

He is but a siren

Hungry for the blossom of youth inside of your heart

There are none I can compare to he

But if I follow, there's no sign of escape for me

None have survived to describe his welcoming “hello”

His empty eyes

His too sharp teeth

Only me and Gregory

And though his requiem still entrances me before the morning larks gossip among themselves

I will fight to the bitter end to save myself from the monster I called a man

**Author's Note:**

> There's more soon, I promise.


End file.
